We're Dancing Center Stage
by HSMsweetie33
Summary: Gabriella and Sharpay always compete in dance competitions, but no matter how hard Gabby tries Sharpay always come's out on top. Gabby Decides to get revenge by breaking Sharpay and her BF troy up... but what happen's when she falls for Troy herself? TXG
1. Trailer

Gabriella has _always_ been the smart, good girl of East High.

_Shows Gabby answering a complicated math question_

Sharpay has always been the school's star

_Shows Shar performing a song on the auditorium stage_

Gabs always got the grades

_Shows her holding her report card which has straight A's on it_

Sharpay always got the guys

_Show's her linking hands with Troy Bolton_

But as different as they are the girls always had one similarity and that was DANCE! But, the competitions never went how Gabriella planned

_Shows Gabby sitting on the floor crying while Sharpay is in the background with a huge trophy_

Will she ever win? Or will she just have to seek revenge?

_Shows Gabby with an evil smirk on her face as she eyes Troy_

Or will thing just come back to bite her?

_Show's her crying hysterically while yelling at Troy "NO TROY, YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! I LOVE YOU, FOR REAL!"_

Will they ever sort things out? Or will their tangled lives just get tied up in more knots?

Find out in, We're Dancing Center Stage

MORE COMING SOON!


	2. Maybe she'll get over herself

It was competition time yet again and the rivalry between Gabriella and Sharpay had never been stronger. Both of them had danced their hearts out that day, and both of them did extremely well! Gabs had even earned herself a standing ovation for her lyrical ballet. So now all the contestants were standing center stage, waiting for the winner to be announced. Everyone already knew it would all come down to two people though, Sharpay and Gabriella.

**Gabriella's POV**

As I stood there with my hands shaking, I told myself that this was my year to win this damn thing. Sharpay didn't deserve to win, because one: she didn't put nearly as much feeling into her dance and two: she only competes to beat me out! Suddenly I was started from my dazed state of mind when I heard the judges announce that they'd made their decision. Then I began wondering if there was a trashcan nearby, because I seriously thought I would puke at any minute. But then the judge said those damn words that I dread to hear, yet I hear them every single year! Those words were "First runner up this year is… Gabriella Montez! Which makes Sharpay Evans our lucky winner," GRRR I was livid! I knew this would result in tears but I maintained my perfect smile that I worked soo hard on until I got out of the auditorium. But as soon as I stepped into the crowded hall I found an empty spot on the wall, leaned up against in, and let myself slowly slide down it as I burst into silent tears. I didn't even care that I probably had gotten my beautiful dress filthy from the floor I just sat there all alone and cried. Then I heard 'her'. That snobby bitch, who made me the first loser of competition every year was walking down the hall approaching where I was. I didn't want her to see me like this so I quickly got up and ducked into my dressing room but left the door cracked so I could hear her. She was talking to her perfect just-as-snotty-as-her boyfriend Troy Bolton. I had to admit he was quite the hottie, but I'd never talk to him because he was with her. Anyway that's when I heard Sharpay say it… the words that finally made me snap. She was sauntering down the hall all chirpy and giggling as she said "… and did you see the look on Gabriella's face? I thought her jaw was going to hit the floor! Seriously though did she think someone with no talent like her would actually win? I mean good god she ought to get a reality check or something!" I thought about going out in the hall and beating the snot right out of her, but then I heard something that made me think of a better plan. Troy finally out a stop to her bragging by saying "Hey sweetie, I know you're happy but seriously if you came in second four years in a row, wouldn't you be upset? Besides I thought she did really, really great! She's really talented." It was the sweetest thing a guy had ever said about me! So I decided that maybe it was time to talk to Troy, and perhaps it was also time to put Sharpay into her rightful place. I had to come up with a plan to make this work.

**Sharpay's POV**

I won the competition (again of course). So as I went through my annual brag session with my boyfriend Troy, he said something that really caught me off guard. He was sticking up for my _worst_ enemy! "Wait you actually think that she can dance? Well if that's the way you fell maybe you should be HER boyfriend." He returned with "C'mon Shar, I didn't mean it like that… I'm only saying that I can see why she'd be upset is all." I couldn't believe my ears! But I didn't feel like arguing so I ended the conversation. "Sure whatever, I'm just glad that the judges have more sense than you do." With that I walked away, and of course Troy was right behind me. I love getting what I want all the time.

**Troy's POV**

After that day I was soo sick of Sharpay treating everyone like crap! Gabby did an amazing job, and Sharpay I think knew that better than anyone. But she still felt that she was better than everyone around her, just because she walked away with the tiara. I was beginning to see that all my friends were probably right, Shar _was_ a kniving bitch. After I realized that I thought to myself, oh well maybe she'll get over herself eventually.


	3. weirdest most wonerful combo of feelings

The next Monday at school Gabriella decided that it was finally time to put plan Get-Troy-Away From 'Her', into action. She planned exactly how this would all play out, clear down to what she would say to him, and what he would say to her. She knew if nothing else in her life was, THIS was going to be perfect!

**Gabriella's POV**

When I walked through the doors of East High that bright sunny morning, the first thing I saw was Troy. He was standing where he was every morning, at his locker… but that morning something was different. He was alone! He was normally accompanied by his excuse for a girlfriend, who was usually doing all the talking as he was clearly pretending to care. For a second I caught myself thinking _I wonder if something is wrong between them. _But then I realized I didn't care if there was. She was horrible and if she was unhappy, I WAS happy. So I then I decided this was the perfect moment to talk to the famous Troy Bolton. I started to walk towards him and found myself getting nervous. _That's weird, _I thought, _I NEVER get nervous talking to guys. Especially ones who I have no interest in dating, and the LAST thing I want is to end up with Mr. Perfect, I just don't want him with Sharpay… right?_ To my surprise I was started from my deep thoughts by the sound of someone saying my name

"Hey, it's Gabriella right?"

I looked up to find it was Troy talking to me, _ME_, I just looked at him for a second to make sure this was really happening, Troy didn't usually talk to girls like me first. Then I looked into his eyes, I had never noticed but they were the most amazing shade of electric blue I'd ever seen. It was AMAZING. Suddenly I found myself answering him, "Umm… Yeah! That is… my name I mean… Hey." God I was bad at stuff like that!

He laughed at my stammering (but why wouldn't he have, I looked so STUPID) "Hey, I'm Troy. I just wanted to tell you that I thought you were great in the competition on Saturday! It's really a bummer that you didn't win. You were SO much better than Sharpay!"

I was at a loss for words… He liked my dancing more than hers? He would have rather seen me win, than see his own girlfriend? WOW… then I noticed he was staring at me waiting for a reply. But what was I supposed to say? "Umm… thank you! So much… (I thought I was done, but he didn't fill the silence)… well, See ya!" with that I walked off feeling awkward, stupid, happy, and nauseous all and the same time. It was the weirdest most wonderful combination of feelings I'd ever felt. Then I looked over my shoulder to see Troy standing there looking really puzzled at what just happened. Then I felt mostly stupid. But I didn't seem to care, because my mind kept wandering back to how cute he was when he was confused, and how amazing his laugh was. After thinking of him all day I had to ask… _What the hell is wrong with me?_

**Troy's POV**

That Monday at school, I was so pissed at Sharpay! I kept having flashbacks of what happened at my house the previous day which just made me even madder. FLASHBACK

_Sharpay was at my house and we were watching __Legally Blonde__, which was her favorite (of course). When the movie came to an end, she looked at me and flashed her Wide, bright, perfect, and mostly fake smile. But, being nice (or to nice for my own good as Chad would say), I smiled back._

"_What's got you so happy?" I asked wondering what her answer would be_

"_Oh nothing… just being with you makes me soo happy! I just have to smile" she giggled. To be completely honest, I hated her giggle! It was so annoying. It sounded kinda like a mix between a howler monkey trying to be quite, and a dying duck. As I thought about this in my head I began chuckling to myself. Then Sharpay spoke again._

"_Oh so it's funny that you make me smile HUH?" she wasn't joking to be flirty like most girls would be, she was as serious as a heart attack, and that scared me… A LOT! I tried to stop it before it got out of hand. But it was too late for that._

"_Umm no babe, it's sweet that you said that. I was just thinking of something funny that Chad said today. That's why I laughed." I was a pretty good liar so I thought she'd buy it… which she did. But apparently that wasn't good either._

"_OH now I see, so you're thinking of some joke while I'm trying to share a romantic moment with you? That is IT!! I'm out of here!! LATER TROY! AND DON'T TALK TO ME TOMORROW!!"_

_At that point I was too mad to be nice so I yelled back "WELL GOOD! I DIDN'T WANNA TALK TO YOU ANYWAY! I'LL GLADLY TAKE A DAY WITHOUT YOU CONSTANTLY HANGING AROUND ME BEING JUDGEMENTAL!"_

_She looked hurt, and I swear for a second I saw a tear slide down her cheek. I didn't know she was even capable of crying! But I didn't care I was pissed to the max! "WHATEVER, TROY!! GOODBYE!"_

_That's when I realized there was something wrong. She had this crazy idea that we should never say goodbye, but always just see you later. This time she used goodbye! Shar was defiantly not happy with me. But again, I didn't care. I was just mad at her jumping at everything I ever said. _END FLASHBACK

When the flashback ended I looked over to see the cute brunette from the competition, who should have clearly won over Shar. She was walking toward me, but she was looking like she was in a daze, so I didn't think she'd speak to me (even if she wasn't daydreaming she probably wouldn't have. She never had before, which I liked it made her different from all the other girls in east high). So I decided to talk to her. I walked over and said "Hey! It's Gabriella right?" I honestly was hopping I was right. How embarrassing would it be to call a girl that you were trying to impress by the wrong name? _Wait, I was trying to impress her? Well she is cute._ Then I just realized that she was just staring up at me. _Oh gosh I did have the wrong name!_ Then she finally answered.

"Umm… yeah! It is… my name I mean… uh hi." I laughed at her stammering. It was so cute when girls were nervous, or confused, whichever of the two she was.

Then I told her that she should have won the dance competition. And again I found her staring at me. This time I couldn't figure out why though. Then she finally answered again.

"Umm, thanks! So much…" I didn't answer because for once in my life I couldn't think of anything to say. I just looked at her. Studying her features, which for the first time I realized how beautiful she really was! She finally spoke again which I thought I'd be grateful for, but I was surprised by what she said.

"Well… See ya!" and she walked away. I didn't know what to think. Was this her way of saying she didn't like me? Or was she nervous? God I'd never been so confused by a girl in my life. But I was glad that I had at least talked to her. Even though she confused me more than Sharpay did. And speak of the devil herself. The next thing I heard was her.

"Hi, Troy!" she sounded extra flirty. I really didn't want to talk to her. I was kinda still in a daze about Gabs, so the last thing I wanted was Sharpay trying to push her way back into my thoughts.

Irritated I answered "what Shar?!"

**Sharpay's POV**

I couldn't believe Troy! He had really hurt me the night before, then he didn't apologize to me first thing that morning, and then he was trying to blow ME off? He should be begging for forgiveness, not sitting there daydreaming about god-knows-what! So I had to ask what was up.

"Gosh grumpy Gus what's your malfunction?" he looked at me with anger in his eyes. He never looked that mad, so then I got concerned.

"Look Sharpay… I don't feel like talking to you! I'm trying to clear my head so please for once in your life keep your word, and don't talk to me today okay?" he NEVER talked to me, or anyone for that matter, like that. He was always so nice! I didn't get it. As I thought about this I looked up to say something, but he was already halfway down the hall.

"AAAARGGGGG!!" was all I was capable of saying.


	4. she's like my bad habit

Troy and Gabby had just spoken for the first time in their lives. Both of them felt the spark and butterflies of a new crush forming… but it was just too weird. So they both casually brushed the feelings aside. Will they be able to keep fighting the feelings off?

**Troy's POV**

Finally, Monday was over! I was pretty excited to go home and do nothing that day, since I didn't have practice due to a coaches meeting that evening. So, I went to my locker and got my homework assignments out, thank god there was only 2 of them so I could relax longer. As I walked outside I was greeted by almost everyone (oh yeah… did I mention I'm actually a pretty popular guy?). All the girl threw out their flirtiest hellos, all the guys were giving out friendly "hey dude's" and "Troy you're the man's". I was used to the attention but today I wasn't really in the mood, so I just politely smiled and kept walking toward my Ford mustang that was parked only a few more yards away. Then I realized something was missing… Sharpay. I mean what could I say? She was always on my last nerve and getting under my skin, but at the same time it was comforting to have a girlfriend always by your side. Besides Shar was just like a bad habit to me… I'd finally put my foot down and kick her to the curb, and then I'd rush over and pick her back up again. And that's exactly what I was about to do. I came to that realization just as I had reached my car. So, I turned around and scanned the crowd trying to catch sight of her. I was in luck; I saw her head of perfect blonde hair heading for her pink convertible. With that I rushed over to her and for the second time that day, I was at a loss for words. Only this time it wasn't because I didn't know the girl… I probably knew Sharpay better that anyone. But I was terrible at apologizing, especially to someone as temperamental as Shar. Again I got lucky, because she spoke first.

"Look Troy, if you're here to yell at me more, I'm not interested in hearing it right now. I've had a bad enough day as is," were her exact words. This made it so much easier to start apologizing.

"Shar, sweetie, I'm not gonna yell anymore. I was just still blowing off steam this morning because I was still frustrated. I'm really sorry for yelling."

"Why do you always get like that when we fight anyways?" god I hated questions like this. I had to think very carefully about my answer before replying

"I just get so angry because I don't like fighting with you. We always make up, so it's just a waste of time. And you know I don't like wasting any time at all… So do you forgive me?" A huge grin overcame her face

"Yeah you're forgiven, and I promise from now on I'll try not to start anymore arguments. So then that way we can spend more time doing other things." She winked.

"Haha well that sounds good to me. I'm glad we worked it out… Well I gotta get home and do my home work, so I'll call you later?" I don't know why I said it like I was asking a question… but it seemed to please Sharpay, because with that she had another huge grin playing on her lips.

"You'd better! I'll talk to ya then babe" I gave her a gentle peck on the lips and walked back to my car.

And with that said and done, I was pulled back under the Sharpay tidal wave, the very same tidal wave I had sworn less than 24 hours ago that I'd never be a part of again.

**Gabi's POV**

I had been thinking about Troy ALL day! I don't know why but every time I'd try to focus on something else, like my school work, he just kept pushing his way back into my mind. All I kept thinking was-

_Well he's pretty hot, and he's extremely nice… and he talked to me first damn it that's gotta mean something! I could so date him. Gabi STOP IT!! You absolutely can NOT date Troy Bolton. And even if I could he has a girlfriend._

And then it's start all over again. Gosh I wish I could control my thoughts better. But after thinking about it all day it hit me. I COULD date Troy, because I thought he and Sharpay may have broken up… I mean sure they do that at least twice a week anyway, but today he talked to me. And if I talked to him a lot, and we started dating that would make Sharpay SOOOO mad! It was the perfect plan. Toy would never know, I'd get to date a hottie, the hottie gets to date a sweet girl, and Sharpay gets… well nothing! Haha I'm so brilliant. All I had to do was talk to him and get keep him away from Shar till he started to fall for me… no problem, right?

WRONG! I had guessed they'd at least wait until later that evening to make up. That's what they normally did, so I thought I'd have time to talk to Troy in the parking lot after school. That would be like the PERFECT time to set my new plan into action. As soon as I gathered my books from my locker I made my way out the door and walked towards Troy's red mustang. I was just running through what I was going to say when I saw him getting close to the mustang as well, when I saw him I could have melted. He was so incredibly gorgeous. I knew I was starting to fall for him, even though I didn't want to before I got him to fall for me at least. So I knew then I had to act as fast as I could. As soon as he was in ear shot of me I opened my mouth to call his name so I could strike up a conversation. Then, all of a sudden he started looking around franticly, and then he started to run in the opposite direction. I knew he hadn't seen me so I knew he wasn't running from me. I watched a moment and quickly figured out why he had run… Sharpay.

He ran over to her and started talking… she didn't look upset so I was guessing they were making up. Damn. Then he did something terrible, he kissed her. In all the years I had competed with Sharpay I had always just wanted to rise to the occasion and win over her… I had NEVER been jealous. But right then I was. I wanted to be the girl in Troy Bolton's arms accepting a sincere apology with a kiss. I had only formally known the guy for less than 6 hours… but I knew starting something with him would be amazing. So naturally, seeing him share that special something with my worst enemy really stung.

That's when I realized, this was going to be harder than I thought.

**Sharpay's POV**

Troy never failed to impress me. Just when I thought he'd finally given up on me, he swept me off my feet yet again. He came up to me after school and apologized, and he totally meant every word of it. Ya 

know, I wasn't like one of those apologies where the guy just wants to stop fighting, he really was sorry. So what could I do but forgive him. I mean I sure as hell couldn't turn away such a sweet, caring, not to mention HOT guy like Troy. So all was good in my world again. Like I mentioned earlier I get everything I want, and Troy was the icing on my perfect-piece-of-cake life.

So that evening he called me (as promised) around seven. I was very happy to see he didn't go back on his word… I knew I could be kind of intimidating when I was yelling like I was the night of our fight… so I was scared he wouldn't jump right back into things. Lucky for me he impressed me again.

I answered in my best flirty voice ", hey there stud"

"Hey Shar… what are you up 2?"

"Oh nothing much. Just surfing the internet looking for costumes for the up-coming competition."

"Really? That's cool. When is it anyways?"

"Umm it's the last Saturday of April. Why?"

"Well I _am_ your boyfriend, so I need to make sure I keep my schedule for that day so I can go watch you." He was too sweet for words! Most guys would be bored with watching people dance for hours on end. But not my Troysie! He would watch a snail race if I wanted him to, and I loved that about him.

Finally I answered, "Awe isn't someone a sweetie! Haha. So you're for sure coming?"

"Definitely! Is Gabriella going to compete in this one?"

I thought to myself, _did he REALLY just ask that?_ I started to wonder why he would ask such a thing but I brushed it off, "Uh huh. I think so anyways. Why do you care?" I had to ask… but I did so nicely so we wouldn't end up in another fight.

"Oh… I was just wondering. I know she's the best competitor you have so I just wanted to see if this was gonna be an easy or hard win for you."

I was seriously starting to get offended! But I kept my cool yet again. "Oh… well I think every competition I enter is an easy win. I guess that dork of a dancer has more talent than most, but come on she's not really a threat to me"

He was silent for a minute, and I could tell by the deep breathing on the other end of the line he wasn't very happy with what I had just said. He finally spoke keeping a flat, even tone though what sounded like clenched teeth. "Don't say that about her. Just because she is smart does NOT mean that she's a dork, and she does have a tremendous amount of talent. And if I were you, I would see her as a threat, because she just keeps getting better, so if you don't stay on you're A game then you may walk away being the 'first loser' as you would say"

Okay, so then he had gone WAY too far. I couldn't stay calm any longer! I ended up yelling which kinda made me a liar, but right then that was the least of my worries. "SO ARE YOU IMPLYING THAT BITCH COULD BEAT ME?"

He didn't stay calm then either. "YEAH I THINK THAT I AM! AND SHE'S NOT A BITCH SHE'S JUST A GIRL! AND SHE'S VERY NICE!"

"OH SO SHE'S A NICE GIRL HUH? WELL HOW THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW IF YOU'VE NEVER TALKED TO HER BEFORE?"

"I DID TALK TO HER, TODAY! SHE LOOKED UPSET STILL SO I TOLD HER, HER PREFORMANCE WAS GOOD!"

Ouch. That one sentence drove a steak right through my heart. Not only did he talk to my worst enemy, but he talked to her on the day of our worst fight ever (aside from the one we were having now). Not only that BUT he also complimented her dancing? He had totally stabbed me in the back this time, and he wasn't going to get away with it. I wanted to scream at him, and make him sorry for what he had done, but I found myself crying instead.

"Y- you actually t-t-t- talked to her?" god I sounded like such an idiot.

He seemed to calm down when he heard how broken up his last statement had made me, "yeah I did. And she _is_ a really nice girl. I think if you'd give her a chance you would really like her."

With that I was just mad again. "I will NEVER give her a chance… she'd just use it to upstage me. And you'd like that wouldn't you Bolton?"

"Shar you aren't making any sense… I just want you to end the feud with her, I don't want her to steal your show."

"Oh sure you don't Mr. she-could-sooo-beat-you! Look, I gotta go. See ya in the morning."

"Whatever bye Sharpay."

He said bye… which meant this fight wasn't ever yet. Great. Oh well though… it'll end just like all the other ones do. He'll come back and apologize, we'll be happy for a few days, and then we'll have another go. It did get to be a tiresome process. But I loved every minute of it. I am a drama queen after all!


	5. Full of Lies

The next morning Troy walked into school and was greeted by most of the East High student body as he always was. When he finally got through the crowd he stopped at his locker, turning the lock to the correct numbers of his combination. He opened his locker knowing he was probably getting suspicious looks, since he and Shar had just made up yesterday and not she still hadn't came up to him for their routine morning-make-out-session. However, he had no idea that the most curious of the crowd was a certain little brunette that he'd had trouble not thinking about, despite the fact that he should be thinking about his current situation with Sharpay.

**Gabi's POV**

Troy walked through the front doors and made his way to his locker, just like he did every other morning, but his blonde girlfriend hadn't met up with him yet… a scanned the crowd and she was actually already walking into Miss Darbus' classroom for homeroom (which I had with her unfortunately, but Troy was also in the class). When she didn't come out after a long minute I went over to Troy to talk to him. I placed my hands over his eyes and disgusted my voice

"Guess who!" He looked surprised, then angry.

"Listen Shar I told you last night I don't wanna talk about it with you!" I removed my hands, and he turned around. Then he broke out into a smile.

"Wow wildcat, someone's having girlfriend trouble I can see."

"Yeah, I just don't get it ya know… its like one minute she's all happy, the next she's screaming at me." I knew this already, everyone did. But I decided to play dumb.

"Well, as a girl I can honestly say… if that happens every night, something is up."

"Yeah… wait how'd you know it was every night?"

"C'mon, I saw you guys make up in the parking lot yesterday… and here you are again this morning, mad at her."

"Oh… yep, story of my life… hey can I show you something?"

_What on earth would he wanna show me?? This might be good! _I answered enthusiastically "Yeah! We have another 20 minutes before the first bell so we have time."

"Ok great!"

With that he grabbed my hand and we ran in the direction of a yellow door I'd never been through…. We went through the door, up a flight of stairs, and emerged onto r rooftop that was covered in flowers.

"Wow! It's like a jungle up here!"

"Yeah, thanks to the science club… which means I'm the only one besides them that knows about it."

"So Sharpay doesn't even know?"

"Hell NO! She's usually the reason I come here… I can't tell her or this would be the first place she looked."

"Ah… so can I ask you something?"

"Sure, shoot."

"If this is your top secret hiding place… why are you showing it to me? I mean we just formally met yesterday."

"Honestly Gabi… I don't know. I mean, I guess I just have a good feeling about knowing you. I like you."

"Awe… I like you too Troy!"

**Troy's POV**

_Oh my god! Did Gabi just say she likes me too? I _thought to myself._ Well she did say it but maybe she means in a friendly way… I mean, that's what we are just friends, for now._

"That's good to hear, Gabs… Hey before we head to class I have a question."

"Ok, what is it?"

"Since we're friends… I'd like to know you better, so would you like to hang out over some lunch this weekend?"

"Uhh… won't Shar be mad? I mean I'm not exactly her favorite person in the world."

"Honestly… no she won't be happy. But I don't care and neither should you… besides, she doesn't have to know right?"

She smiled. I loved her smile. "Sure… umm, how's Saturday at 1:00?"

"Awesome… I'll pick you up?"

"That sounds good to me, wildcat."

I loved her nickname for me… no one ever called me that. It was awesome. Just then I looked at my watch and realized we had to get to homeroom pronto before Darbus flipped the hell out.

"Oh my, gosh Gabi, we gotta go!"

"Oh shit, yeah we do!"

She grabbed my hand and we sprinted as fast as we could to homeroom. Thankfully we made it just seconds before the bell rang. Unfortunately we were running so fast we didn't have time to un-link our hands before we got in the room. Which means Sharpay saw us… if she wasn't already mad at me she was sure as hell mad now!

"TROY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?" she screamed… which was NOT a pleasant sound, not at all!

I opened my mouth to respond as I quickly pulled my hand out of Gabi's. I didn't know what to say but, just as I was about to bull-shit myself out of that Darbus saved me.

She was furious with Sharpay using 'foul language' in her 'chapel of the arts' "MISS EVANS! I think you know that I do NOT tolerate those phrases in my classroom! Now I will excuse it this one time but, if I hear one more word out of you this period then I will have to give you detention. Now Mr. Bolton, please get to your seat." As I sat down I glanced back at Gabi, who must have already sat down during Darbus' lecture to Sharpay. She looked at me, and had a huge struggle as she tried to stifle her laughter.

Needless to say, after homeroom talking to Sharpay was NOT fun. I had no more got out of the room when I was suddenly spun around to come face to face with none other than Sharpay. She didn't look happy, sad, or even angry. Rather she just was expressionless. I just opened my mouth to try to wriggle myself out of the pickle I'd put myself in but, I didn't get a single word out because Sharpay brought her hand up and slapped me. So I did deserve it but still… it wasn't right.

"Ouch!"

"Ouch? That's all you're gonna say after what you did?"

"No… I know it looked bad Shar… But it isn't how it seemed."

"Oh… it's not huh? Well it seemed like you were holding Gabriella Montez's Hand."

"Well I was… but we were just talking. We were gonna be late and we were running really fast to get there on time, and I grabbed her hand because she couldn't slow down." Wow I came up with that pretty fast.

"Oh… so what were the two of you talking about?"

Oh shit… what was I gonna do now. "I told her that I couldn't be friends with her because you two aren't on good terms."

"So you aren't cheating on me?"

"Baby, no. You are the only girl I like. And I mean that." God I was just full of lies today.

"Ok… Sorry I hit you"

"It's ok." She stood on her tip-toes and pecked me on the cheek and walked to her next class. I just stood there… wondering if I should feel guilty because, truthfully I did. But at the same time I was extremely happy I had managed to keep my current arrangement with Gabriella private. I didn't want Shar to come between our friendship or whatever it was that was forming between us.

At the end of the day I was thankful that it was over, I just wanted to go home and try to figure out what was up with me and Gabi. I went to my locker and found a note inside.

_Sweetie,_

_I left early to go to the dentist. Just thought I'd tell ya. So anyways, call me later._

_Toodles! Shar._

YAY! I thought to myself. Then I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Hey wildcat."

"Oh hey Gabi… How was your day?"

"Pretty good I guess. I should probably ask you the same. Sharpay didn't seem happy this morning when we walked in together. And I saw her slap you."

"Yeah, she was pissed! But I got out of it… I lied, which I feel guilty about, but ya know, what else can you do right?"

**Gabi's POV**

"Yeah, I guess so." I felt so terrible about the way Sharpay was to him. He deserved so much better. "So what did you tell her?"

"Oh… I told her that I grabbed your hand to slow you down right before we walked in."

"Good lie Bolton… and that did the trick?"

"Well…" I wasn't crazy about his tone when he said that. There was something he didn't want to tell me, I could sense it.

"Well what?"

"Well… she asked why we were together in the first place, so I told her that I was telling you that we couldn't be friends since she basically hates you."

"Oh… well if that's how you feel, I can respect that, I mean you should do what makes her happy. So goodbye Troy, it was nice to meet you." I turned away and let the tears slowly run down my cheeks. I had no idea why I was crying. Maybe it was because I wanted to be friends with him, maybe I wanted to be more, or maybe there was no reason at all. Just then I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist, and turn me around.

"Hey, that's not what I meant at all. I told her that, just to calm her down for the time being, I'll tell her we're friends when the time is right. But, for now we'll just have to keep it quiet ok?"

I smiled. I didn't like that he was lying to his girlfriend, but if this was the only way I could be his friend so be it. "Ok. I think I can handle that. So, we still on for Saturday?"

He wiped the remainder of my tears away. "Absolutly."


	6. Nicknames

**A/N: I don't wanna bore you guys with everyday of their school lives so I'm skipping to Friday so I can get to the lunch date on Saturday… ok just letting you know that haha.**

The week went by in a sort of blur for Troy and Gabi, especially since they were both excited about the lunch date that weekend. It was now Friday morning, and all the students were extremely happy about the approaching weekend.

**Troy's POV**

That week went by pretty fast surprisingly. After the fight I had with Sharpay on Tuesday, we had been getting along pretty well. That was probably only because I had been avoiding her. I had been ditching her phone calls, not taking her home after school, and I had only kissed her once since and, that was only a little peck on the lips. She had to have known something was up… but I didn't really care. I couldn't be around her for two reasons. First, because every time I saw her, the lies I told her to keep her suspicions of me and Gabi down , came flooding back which was causing the guilt to nearly eat me alive. Secondly, because when I was around her it only made me realize how un-happy I was with her, and how happy I was around Gabi, which only made me feel even guiltier. I was a mess to say the least. But I didn't really care anymore, if Shar got suspicious, oh well. I walked into homeroom and she stopped me before I sat down.

"Troysie, are you ok?" Have I mentioned how much I hate being called that? Because I do… it sounds like I'm a dog or something. I'm nobody's 'Troysie'.

"What do you mean? I'm fine."

"You've barely spoken to me in the last four days! Are you still mad about Tuesday?"

"No babe, I'm completely over that. I've just been busy. Dad's got me practicing extra hard because of the West High game coming up. That's all." That seemed like the millionth lie I had told her this week.

"Oh, ok… So are you still coming tomorrow?"

"What's tomorrow?"

"Oh my god, don't tell me you forgot! It's my dance competition… I told you about it the other night."

"No Shar, you told me it was coming up, I asked about Gabriella, and then we got into a fight. You never told me the date of it. And I can't. Dad and I have plans to watch the game tape for last year's West High game." Lie one million and one.

"But, this is important! You're my good luck charm!"

"Shar, I doubt that. You've won every competition you've been in for the past four years, and that was before we even knew each other… and I need to look at the tapes, so I can win next week."

"But you don't need tapes to win. You have natural talent and an amazing girlfriend to be _your_ good luck charm."

"Well, I do have talent but I need to look at the tapes to understand the other team's plays. And I don't believe in luck or 'good luck charms'. Sorry."

"That's fine. What time will you be done?"

"I don't know… probably not until evening, because after watching the tapes I'll have to practice more."

"Oh… ok. I was gonna see if you wanted to meet for lunch. But never mind. I'll call you later." She went to sit down after that. She looked so depressed that for a second I just looked at her, feeling sorry that I had made her that way. But I didn't look at her for long, because my attention was redirected to a certain brunette that just walked in. There was something about her that made me just stop right where I was, and it almost scared me to be honest. I started day dreaming when Darbus walked in and started going on about some famous play write that I had no interest in… I was snapped back into reality when Chad started poking the back of my head.

"Hey dude, Gabriella wanted me to pass you this note. What's up with you 2?" I took the note from him before he got it opened to read it.

"We're friends, that's all. But Shar doesn't know so we have to keep it quiet."

"Oh, I see. I thought maybe you were interested in her. I was gonna say, first the theatre geek, now a science nerd? Wow man you have weird taste."

"Liking a science nerd doesn't make my taste in girls weird! And she isn't a science nerd! Just because she gets A's while you struggle to maintain C's doesn't mean anything."

"I know, I know. I just said that so you would get mad and confess you like her, which you did." I turned to face the front of the room. I knew I liked her, but that was the first time I'd said it out loud… it did sound weird, but it was true. I had feelings for Gabi. I looked back at the note and realized it was still un-read. I opened it.

_Troy,_

_Wow you look out of it today! Haha, sorry. But anyway, where are we going for lunch tomorrow?_

_Xx Gabi_

I smiled and began my reply.

**Gabi's POV**

Darbus was soo boring! I could hardly keep my eyes open during her lectures, I mean I'm a good student but who cares about the pointless stuff she has to say? I wondered what was taking Troy so long to reply. I looked up to see what the hell he was doing, and I found him staring into space again. It was really funny to just watch him wondering what he was thinking about. Finally he started to write back. He finished and Chad passed the note to me.

_Hey Gabs,_

_I know, I keep like zoning out, but who can blame me with a lecture as boring as this one! Haha. But anyways about lunch tomorrow, it's a surprise! So you will just have to find out tomorrow? _

_X Troy_

I smiled and wrote my reply.

_Growl! LQTM why won't you tell me?? And I KNOW Darbus just drones on and on! It's horrible! Haha but please please pleasssseeee tell me where we are going!_

Troy got the note and had just finished reading it when I heard Darbus' voice raise.

"Mr. Bolton, what have we here?" she took the note… OH MY GOD! I was seriously praying that she wasn't gonna read that out loud or Sharpay was gonna flip her cap.

"Well, well, well. It seems that we have a conversation between Montez and Bolton here… I would give you all the pleasure of hearing what's going on, but the bell is going to ring momentarily so I'll just go ahead and give you two after school detention."

"Yes ma'am." We said at the same time.

The rest of the day went by super slow. Detention however was more fun than I thought it'd be. Troy and I met at his locker after Sharpay left to go home and went to detention together.

"Hey there, wildcat. How Is Sharpay?"

"Bitchy. She wasn't happy that we were passing notes this morning." He almost looked sad, so I was gonna do everything I could to cheer him up.

"Well then silly, maybe someone ought to be better at hiding so we don't get caught I teased." He gave only a weak smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I got us into this anyways."

"Hey, it's no big. I'm happy we finally get to talk without worrying about Sharpay finding us. Ya know?"

"Yeah tell me about it. I like that feeling." I smiled.

"So… what did you say we were talking about when she asked?"

"I didn't have to say. She didn't even ask, I think she know we're hanging out."

"Well, is it really that bad? I mean, what would it matter if she did know? At least we wouldn't have to hide out friendship."

"Yeah, but if she finds out about it and finds out that I've been lying to her then I'll keep you as a friend, but I don't think I'd ever even get to talk to Shar again, ya know?"

Gosh, I hated seeing him so down. "I'm sorry. You're right. So do you wanna cool things down between us for now?"

"No. Not at all. Sometimes Brie you are the only thing that gets me through the day, and even if Shar can't accept us being friends, then so be it. It's her loss, not mine."

"Awe… wait what did you call me?"

"Uhh, Brie… I'm sorry, I don't know where it came from, I just…" I cut him off

"Don't be sorry. I like it."

"Well that's good. Now you have a special nickname for me, and I have one for you."

"Haha, yup. You got that right, _Wildcat."_

The next day!

**Gabi's POV (still)**

I had exactly 45 minutes until Troy was going to show up for our date and I had NOTHING to wear! Well I had plenty to wear but I had no idea as to where we were going, so how the hell should I know what to wear? Was it casual, or formal? Knowing Troy it'd probably be something pretty casual, so I settled on a pair of jeans and a light blue, long sleeved button-up top from Hollister. I left my hair down in its natural curls, and I put on my make-up. Just as I 

took my flats out of my closet and put them on, there was a knock at the door. I sighed nervously and looked in the mirror one last time.

I said to no one in particular, "Welp, here goes nothing…"


	7. Here goes nothing

Last time: Gabriella looked in the mirror one last time. "Welp… here goes nothing…" she spoke to no one.

**Troy's POV**

When I got up every morning to get ready, it took me an estimated 25 minutes to be completely ready to walk out the door. And that included a shower and eating. But for this date with Gabi, I took a whole hour and a half, and I didn't eat. As soon as I finally got ready I jumped in my mustang and basically flew to Brie's house so I wouldn't be late. When I got there I walked up her sidewalk nervously and knocked on the door slowly.

"Well, here goes nothing…" I said to myself. About a minute later Gabriella came to the door. She looked absolutely gorgeous. I smiled as she closed the door behind her and stood before me. I could barely bring out any words but I managed a simple, "Hey."

"Hey wildcat. Ready for this mystery lunch date to start?"

"I was born ready. So now I'll need you to put this on." I handed her a blindfold, and she gave me a questioning look.

"Are you serious? I really have to wear this?"

"Yeppers peppers. Now stop whining, Montez or we'll never make it there."

"Fine, Bolton." She reluctantly put the blindfold to her beautiful chocolate eyes.

I then led her to the car and started making my way to our destination.

"Where are we going??" I chuckled at the brunette, because this was probably the hundredth time she had asked.

"You'll see when we get there!"

"But I wanna know now!" she pouted.

"No. I am not telling you. And that's final."

"Fine." She folded her arms over her chest and stuck her lip out. "Are we there yet?"

I couldn't help but laugh at her childishness. "No Brie, we are not there."

"How much longer?"

"Umm… give me two seconds to park. And we are officially here." I said as I turned the car off.

She immediately perked up and smiled ear-to-ear. "YAY! Where are we? Can I Take the blindfold off? Troy where are you?"

I sat right in front of her, and slowly removed her blindfold. "I'm right here. And we are at the beach." Her jaw dropped.

"The beach?!? Oh my God! I love the beach."

"Well then today is your lucky day."

"I guess so." She giggled.

We got out of the car and walked to the sand where we both took our shoes off and walked barefoot down the beach. We walked for a while, and then the silence started to be a little unsettling. I guess Gabi thought so too because she was the first to break it.

"So… where are we eating? I'm really hungry."

"That's all part of the surprise."

"Another surprise? Troy Bolton, I think I may love you." She joked. Although I was secretly wishing she wasn't. I had never experienced this feeling, but I knew that I was falling for her. I just didn't know how to deal with it yet. I was a little uncomfortable after that last though so I just laughed and rubbed the back of my neck, unable to think of a good comeback. We finally arrived at the place where the date was set up. There was a picnic blanket and a basket both sitting under a beach umbrella right out of the waves' reach.

"Ah, here we are. A picnic set for two. Please have a seat Miss Montez." She didn't sit down though; instead she threw her arms around my neck and kissed my cheek.

"Thank you for doing this for me! I love it." She whispered quietly in my ear. I trembled a bit as I felt her hot breath on my skin.

"Hey no prob." I graciously retuned the hug. We sat down and began to eat our peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwiches that I had made along with the fruit salad I had also made. It wasn't much, but Brie was still happy that I made it myself. We sat and talked about anything and everything for about an hour. All in that hour I learned that she hates carrots, she wears a size 6 shoe, she really was working hard on her new lyrical routine which I ended up choosing the song for (which was Crazy For This Girl), and I learned that she has no siblings accept her mom's poodle ,Shadow. She learned that I was allergic to grapes, I wear a size 12 shoe, my dad was really pushing basketball on me and I was sick of it, and that I had no siblings and no pets.

We sat and ate our pudding for dessert and she suddenly directed her gaze directly at me.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Well you see I'm going to this play next weekend. My mom was supposed to go with me, but she is going on a business trip. So I have an extra ticket and I was wondering if you'd wanna go? I understand if you don't… I mean you probably have plans with Sharpay, or practice or…"

I cut her off there. "I don't have plans, and I'd love to go with you. What's the play about?"

"Great! Uh, it's about these people that live in a place where everyone is kinda stupid. It's called Fools, (Actual play) and it's supposed to be pretty funny."

"Sounds good to me. We'll discuss the details later. Okay?"

"Sounds good to me, Bolton."

"On a last name basis are we Montez? Well I don't think I'm very fond of that."

"Oh yeah? Well what do you intent on doing about it…? _Bolton."_

**Gabi's POV**

"Oh well now you're just asking for it!" his next action was so quick I had zero time to react. He just basically tackled me (gently though) and started tickling me to no end.

"Stop! Please Troy, I can't take this!!" I giggled trying to catch my breath.

"Say 'Troy is the best guy ever'."

"NEVER!!!" I giggled. His tickling then intensified if that was even possible. I laughed even harder. "Okay, okay. I'll say it…"

"Say it…"

"Troy Bolton is the best guy ever!" I squealed. It was a true statement. Forced or not. Troy was an incredible guy, and I didn't mind saying it. I only wanted him to think that I did. The tickling ceased as I tried to sit upright I realized Troy was still on top of me. He stared into my eyes. I really wanted to kiss him, and I'm pretty sure he wanted the same. Ha began leaning in and my eyes fluttered shut. Just as his lips were about to meet mine I knew it had to stop. Sure he was amazing and I wanted to kiss him sooo bad in that moment, and I knew that'd be the perfect way to hurt Sharpay. But I wouldn't let myself sink quite that low, ever. So I found my voice.

"Umm Troy," I began opening my eyes as he pulled back, "we should… umm… well not do this." I giggled self-consciously. The look in his eyes told me he agreed. He chuckled a bit too, rubbing the back of his neck. After a silent moment things became a bit awkward. Out of the blue, thank god, Troy started talking again.

"Wow Gabs, your hair is pretty!" he joked. I knew it must've been all over the place.

"Thanks Troy. I love you too." I said with sarcasm in my voice. I smoothed my hair back into place. "Better?"

"Much." He laughed. We sat and talked some more about almost nothing. We were going off on the most random topics, when the day took a turn for the worst.

Sharpay was coming up the beach! She was far enough away, that she wouldn't have noticed us but also close enough that we knew it was her by the bright pink ensemble and umbrella, with the blonde boy with a hat at her side. Poor Ryan. I was about to tell Troy to look when he gave me the indication that he already had.

"Shit! Brie, we gotta hide!" he took my hand and we ran up the beach along the waves.

"You know," I said as we ran, "if we were in some kind of a movie, under different circumstances, this would be hardcore romantic!" I laughed, as did Troy.

"Yeah, I can see it now. This would be the end scene where we've overcome some major obstacle. Now we're running into the sunset. And the credits roll." I laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah! We could win an Oscar!"

By this time we were out of harm's way with Sharpay, so we stopped, both of us breathless.

"Wow, that was so close" he finally said, letting go of my hand.

"You can say that again."

"Wow that was so close." I looked at him in disbelief and he winked. He was too adorable.

"Very funny, wildcat," I said playfully hitting him on the arm. As I did so he groaned in fake agony and clutching his arm.

"Ouch Brie!! That really hurt. You gotta fix this! It may be broken."

I laughed out loud and bent down kissing his shoulder softly. "Better?"

"Much. Not let's get out of here before Sharpay finds us."

"Sure thing. But our stuff is back there and she's sitting like two feet from it!"

"Okay I have an idea. I'll go around this way so she doesn't see me, and you go get the stuff, she'll never talk to you."

"Okay," I agree, "it's a plan man. Meet you at the car in five." With that he jogged off in the opposite direction as I went to retrieve the towels and picnic basket.

Sharpay was literally right next to our basket. I couldn't help but notice her glaring at me as I gathered our things, as I picked up troy's shoes she spoke much to my surprise.

"Oh, Gabriella, are you here with a guy?"

"Umm… well yeah…"

"Oh. I thought so with the shoes and all. Troy has a pair just like them you know. Who did you say you were here with?"

"I didn't," I said coldly. "But if you must know I am with my cousin Drew Montez, who is in from New York for the week. He is using the restroom and meeting me at the car. So I have to go. Bye, Sharpay…. See ya Ryan."

Where the hell did I learn to lie you may ask? I honestly have no idea. I'd never come up with a lie that easily. I guess that it made it easier knowing that she was a bitch and that she treated Troy like dirt. But I still surprised myself. I don't even have a cousin named Drew…

**Sharpay's POV**:

Gabriella was completely un-phased when I mentioned Troy. Maybe she isn't quite as diabolical as I had presumed. Maybe she doesn't want him, and just maybe she doesn't want to steal my show, and she only competes because she loves dancing. And hell, maybe I'm the queen of England!


End file.
